Road Trip
by Kin-Sung
Summary: AU: Kagome's class has earned the right to go to a place somewhere in Canada. Much like everyone, she was excited to go fly over to Canada. A certain wolf demon hopes that Kagome will notice him during this road trip.
1. Chapter 1: Let's Go To Vancouver, Canada

_I love watching the Olympics. I was playing one of my Mario&Sonic Olympic Games today so I figured why not a two or three shot._

**Soundtracks: Miley Cyrus: Party in the USA, Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai: Oracion leaf whistle and orchestral version, Final Fantasy VIII: Balamb Garden.**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Let's Go To Vancouver, Canada**

_January 27, 2010 Wednesday_

"Alright, listen up, class," the seventh period teacher named Mr. Sato began to announce. "You all have the right to go on a trip to... Vancouver, Canada."

Everyone in the class sat at their desks gasped in astonishment as some began to murmur in excitement. Kagome attempted to withdrew a smile as she felt like she was dreaming again. She was lucky that her parents filled out the permission slip form and returned to Mr. Sato.

"Those who filled out the permission slip form and returned to me, they too are going to Vancouver, Canada."

"Is it for the Olympics?" One student with auburn hair named Miroku asked.

"Correct!" Mr. Sato answered him.

The class began to cheer.

"However, be sure to pack up some winter clothing before we leave for Vancouver. It's covered in snow there so buy any coats, jackets, scarves, and gloves while you have the chance. Any winter clothing will do. Accompanying us is the assistant principal and her husband, Mr. and Mrs. Kimura," Mr. Sato explained to the class. "They will remind you alongside with our five guests. There will be three planes that's head toward Vancouver. All will be explained on each plane tomorrow so don't be late got it?"

Everyone had the name and location of the airport and the name of the airplane they were going to board on so they had to arrive on time.

Kagome was sitting at her computer desk and let out a squeal that she was ready to go to Vancouver, Canada without any parents like every road trip.

She went to her closet and started packing for her trip. For the first time ever instead of watching the Olympics on television, she had the opportunity to see the Olympics in person. Luckily, the academy had a fundraiser and obtained loads of money in order to perform a field trip like this. Going from San Diego, California all way to Vancouver, Canada.

She double checked if she had everything such as chargers for her phone and her green colored iPod in her bags.

She brushed her chin length raven black hair before hitting the sack and had her alarm turned on to avoid missing the plane.

* * *

_The next day..._

Everyone boarded the plane and took their seats as the plane began to take off. A few students felt like their ears were popping due to first time being on the plane. Mr. Kimura began to explain after the plane took off.

Students had lanyard IDs around their necks and had their cell phones in their pockets. They were allow to visit downtown and visit some stores and go shopping with the money they have. Once the plane reaches the airport, they were heading straight to The Fairmount Hotel Vancouver and settle their things down in their own rooms.

Mr. Kimura warned to be careful when going out in the streets of Vancouver and make sure to call any of the adults if they run into danger so they had to be careful.

Kagome quickly noticed a certain platinum blonde haired wolf demon that kept his hair in a ponytail named Kouga Arakawa was sitting beside her when she awoke from her nap. Unbeknownst to her, she placed her head on his chest. Careful to not wake him, she looked around with her halfway open brown eyes then she felt a hand on the back of her head. Kagome knew that Kouga placed his hand on the back of her head while she was sleeping and he too fell asleep.

"Aww, two lovebirds," Inuyasha Kato teased as he looked across from the aisle, his dog like ears were pointed at Kagome and Kouga. Everyone else on the plane were looking out the window, taking pictures, chit chatting or on their iPads or iPhones.

"How long was I asleep, Kato?" Kagome whispered.

"Five hours," Inuyasha responded as he took off his cherry red hooded jacket leaving him a pale creamy white long sleeved shirt. He began to rub his sore left arm, his golden eyes closing halfway.

"How long do we have left until Vancouver?" Kagome yawned as she slowly stretched her arms out not wanting to awake Kouga Arakawa.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I think we have three or four hours left," Miroku guessed. He sounded like he just woke up from his nap like Kagome. She hoped they were heading straight to the hotel like Mr. Kimura explained earlier before she and Kouga fell asleep.

Like some people, Kagome was a heavy sleeper so she didn't felt Kouga's hand on the back of her head.

Kouga opened his piercing blue eyes halfway as he let out a soft awakening moan.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Arrival **

"Wake up, guys! Up and at 'em!" Mrs. Kimura shouted. Everyone who fallen asleep along the way awoke to the sound of Mrs. Kimura's shouting.

"S-Sorry," Kagome stammered as she got her head off of Kouga's chest and adjusted herself to her own seat.

"Had a nice nap, Kagome and Kouga?" Inuyasha asked teasingly. Feeling a bit mischievous, the white haired half dog demon chose to poke fun of Kagome and Kouga while he woke up before them.

"Yeah," Kagome answered him.

"Okay, everyone, the plane's at the airport. After you've got all your luggage, you'll be heading over the The Fairmont Hotel Vancouver and get checked in. Yes, boys and girls you're allowed to share a room with each other especially if you have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Once you've done that, find yourself a place to eat," Mrs. Kimura explained to everyone.

Kagome got up from her seat and exited out the airplane with her backpack, she stretched out her entire body due to being tired from sitting down for too long.

She adjusted her light green scarf around her neck and saw her own breath. Examining the scenery before her, Kagome stared in awe of the city of Vancouver. Even though it was covered in snow, it still looked beautiful. Back home it never snowed only ice formed on the roofs, plants and car windshields. For it snow really depended on the conditions of the upper atmosphere where snowflakes form.

Kagome entered inside the airport terminal to avoid being cold and waited patiently for her luggage to come from the carousel with everyone.

She saw her luggage on the carousel and grabbed it as she walked towards the group she was assigned to.

Kouga adjusted the strap of his black bag on his shoulder as he headed out into the cold with the rest. Good thing he, Ginta, and Hakkaku packed winter clothing depsite being wolf demons.

"Aren't you going to board the bus with us?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, I'm good walking over there. Also is it okay I can stay in your room?" Kouga asked curiously.

"Sure!"

"Thank you." Kouga zipped up his silver colored hooded coat as he began walk towards the hotel while the rest were in the bus.

* * *

"We're here," the bus driver announced as the bus stopped in front of the Fairmont Hotel Vancouver. Everyone boarded off the bus as they grabbed their belongings. The Fairmont Hotel Vancouver looked quite fancy.

"I can't wait to find a good restaurant," Sango said as she entered inside the hotel.

"You said it, dear!" Miroku stood beside Sango as everyone formed three or four lines waiting at the front desk in the lobby.

"And you're going to stay in my room," Sango told him. Miroku smiled with glee as he was next to get checked in.

"Here's your card, enjoy your stay here." The front desk lady handed Sango a hotel room card key with the room number on it.

"Come on, Miroku." Sango grabbed Miroku by his ear. She clicked on the elevator button as the door slid open.

They waited until they were on the second floor as Sango headed towards her room. She slid the card in the keycard lock, she opened the room and set her luggage on her bed.

"You better not go around and hit on every girl on this field trip got it?" Sango warned him. "Because I'll hit you with my giant boomerang that I've got in my bag."

Sango took out her boomerang that was small until it grew to its normal huge size, she pounded it softly in her hand.

Miroku gulped nervously.

"Okay, okay, I won't hit on any girl," he promised her.

"Good." Sango put away her boomerang, she turned on the television and began channel surfing. She looked for the channel guide to see if any good shows were on.

"Well, we should get some exercise," Miroku suggested.

After sitting down for hours that no one knows how many hours they spent time sitting down, they could some exercise to get the blood flowing back. Sango felt her legs were asleep after she got up from the airport.

Sango carried her card in her light pink purse and counted the Canadian money in her wallet. Good thing everyone converted their American money into Canadian money.

"And yes you can come with me," Sango said. "But don't flirt with anyone."

Miroku nodded.

Miroku and Sango entered the elevator as it went down to the main lobby. Sango adjusted her dark pink coat and gloves, eager to find someplace to eat but she had no idea where to start.

* * *

"Ahhh, sweet hotel room!" Kagome sighed heavily as she fell backward on the twin bed. She stretched her arms out as she reached into the air, stretching her hand out.

Someone knocked on her door. "It's me, Kouga."

Kagome answered the door and let him in.

Kouga quickly noticed that there was two twin beds and one of them had Kagome's bags on it so he set his luggage beside hers. He fiddled with his ponytail as he flicked it back. Curiously, he picked up a channel guide menu and skimmed through each channel number hoping something good is on. He picked up the remote and turned to a random channel.

"Well, watching ABC sounds good but first..." He heard his stomach growling along with Kagome's.

"We need eat first before we watch ABC," Kagome reminded him.

* * *

Kagome and Kouga sat a two person booth reading the menu before the waiter return to see if they were ready to order. When the water returned with a notepad and pen, Kagome ordered two slices of pepperoni pizza, a medium Coke Cola, three cheese bread sticks. Kouga chose Kara Miso Cha-Shu ramen, a large Pepsi and cheese ravioli. The waiter quickly wrote down their orders and walked off to fetch them.

"So... what do you think?" Kagome asked curiously.

"First time being in Vancouver, I like it so far," Kouga said.

_Just you wait until it gets better,_ Kagome thought.

The waiter came back with their food and beverages and set them down before them.

"This cheese ravioli is good," Kouga said between bites as he swallowed it. Then he picked up the chopsticks and blew out the smoke to avoid burning his tongue.

Kagome took a sip of her Coke Cola and licked her lips.  
"Oh, that's good Coke," Kagome breathed, she ate her three cheese bread sticks for last.

After they finished eating, they received their bill and payed for it then they left it with their stomachs filled.  
Kouga figured they should be heading back to the hotel now after eating dinner but Mrs. Kimura texted everyone on their cell phones to purchase tickets to see the Vancouver Olympics tomorrow.

* * *

After Kagome finished brushing her teeth, she slipped into her pajamas which were blue pajama pants and short sleeved yellow shirt. Kouga changed into his pajamas in the bathroom once it was his turn to brush his teeth.

It was time to turn off the lights and hit the sack.

Kouga felt lucky to share the same bed with Kagome Higurashi, he knew that she was already asleep despite it the lights being turned off. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kouga closed his eyes and he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_*blushing as she wrote the last part*Hehe, I hope this chapter was a bit longer than the first chapter. Chapter 3, coming next up!_


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Fun

_I hope this chapter is a bit long._

**Soundtracks: Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus, You'll always find your way back home by Miley Cyrus, Final Fantasy VIII: Balamb Garden.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Midnight Fun**

Kagome slowly woke up as she blinked her brown eyes. She figured that Kouga was already asleep after she fell asleep, she felt those familiar arms wrapped around her waist while she slept. Luckily, her phone was charging along with Kouga's. She reached for her cell phone to check the time, her sleepy eyes squinted against the brightness.

Careful not to wake Kouga, she quickly sat up in the queen sized bed. The clock read it was one hour until midnight struck she figured that everyone was already asleep... or going to some nightclubs or casinos.

She knew it was another cold and calm night, gently prying Kouga's tan arms off her waist and reached into her emerald green suitcase to change into her street clothes. Thank goodnes, Kouga was a heavy sleeper like her.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and locked the door in case if he woke up, she didn't turn on the light so she wouldn't wake him. Once she was dressed, she unplugged her phone and grabbed the hotel room card. She took the elevator towards the main lobby and headed into the midnight cold weather. Kagome noticed there cars passing by, she stuck her hands in her pockets as she passed by she saw her own reflection on the glass display windows. She opened her mouth and saw her own breath.

The cold air quickly woke her as if she splashed cold water on herself, sleep was no longer inside her.

"Maybe I should head over to Stanley Park," Kagome suggested. She pulled on her light green jacket closer to her and was thankful that everyone had the chance to convert their American currency into Canadian money. Kagome pulled out her map of Vancouver and a few brochures from her purse. Good thing the teachers didn't set up a curfew for everyone. It felt weird that they had their teachers number on their phones as if they were their parents.

Kagome boarded on the tram and took her seat, her face pressing against the cold window. She thought about accidentally waking Kouga after she left their room.

* * *

Kouga's eyes opened when he felt Kagome was no longer in bed with him, all he was grasping was air. He quickly sat up in the bed but he sensed that she left to go downtown, he heard the door closing. So maybe he was a heavy sleeper but his ears are sensitive due to being a wolf demon unlike his rival, Inuyasha Kato, he was full blooded demon like Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother. Sesshomaru did tag along on Vancouver trip, his room was on the first floor.

Kouga quickly got dressed into his street clothes and followed Kagome's scent. He was thankful that he didn't even bother asking Inuyasha Kato to track down Kagome. He and the mutt didn't get along well so they were friendly rivals, they team up at times.

_I already have an idea she may be at, _Kouga thought and smirked.

* * *

Kagome stared up at the beautiful night sky, the moon shined down on the lake's surface showing the reflection on the water as if it was a mirror. Thankfully, there wasn't going to be a snowstorm on this trip. Although there was no snowstorm, it was slightly dangerous with all snow. One driver can get into a car accident and get severely injured so everyone had to be careful to avoid any accidents.

The winter wind blew against her pitch black short hair and in her face.

"I knew you'd be here," a voice called out behind her, slightly startling Kagome as she quickly sat up. She turned around to see Kouga approaching her as he sat down beside her on the cold earth stretching out his legs. He adjusted his trench coat with light brown fur around the hood, sighing.

"I hope our teachers don't find out we're up even at the dead of midnight when the rest are sleeping to get tickets to see the Winter Olympics," Kagome said with anxiety, rubbing her nape with her gloved hand.

"Nah, they shouldn't," he reassured her. "After all, they're heavy sleepers."

Despite being a wolf demon, Kouga wore winter clothes. He stared at the water for ten minutes before he stuck out his finger and dipped into the water, he quickly withdrew his hand away from it.

"C-C-Cold," Kouga stammered. Movement came from the corner of his eye and Kouga turned to see Kagome tackle him to the ground, he was lying on his back with Kagome right on top of him. His face turned into a shade of hot pink, "N-N-No fair."

Feeling a bit playful, Kagome smirked down at him, she let out a small girlish giggle her brown eyes met his piercing blue eyes. She was thankful that it was just her and Kouga all alone while the rest were sleeping. Kouga did it to her back home while they were doing their homework and without warning he got on top of her, Kagome seemed to return the favor.

"Payback huh?" Kouga asked curiously, lying perfectly still not moving a muscle.

Kagome nodded.

Kouga was glad that Ayame girl no longer had a crush on him since he preferred Kagome over Ayame, she missed out all the Vancouver and Olympic fun. Ayame was one of the students of the Saint Rosa Academy who didn't go the Winter Olympic field trip. Instead, Ayame went to the 2008 Summer Olympic field trip along with Sango, Inuyasha and other students.

"Now lemme get on you." Kouga morphed into his wolf form and tackled Kagome like she did with him. He licked Kagome on the cheek with his tail wagging with glee. He got off of her and reverted back to his normal form, fully clothed. Kouga stared up the beautiful night sky, the full moon glazed down upon the city of Vancouver with its light. Kagome placed her head on his chest, hoping he won't notice. Within a split second, Kouga placed his hand on her head as her face turned light pink.

"That star looks like a starfish." Kagome pointed to a star cluster with her index finger that slightly resembled a starfish.

"Oh yeah? That cluster looks like a dipper." Kouga gestured to the cluster that was in the shape of the Big Dipper, his guess was good as hers. The two were in Stanley Parks lying down on the cold ground spending some time alone with each other. Kagome and Kouga had the opportunity during this road trip to get together as if they were a couple who hadn't seen each other for three months. Inuyasha wasn't even there with them so he was asleep in his room at the hotel.

"I was actually planning on going to a nightclub or bar," Kagome admitted. "Yeah I know crazy..."

Two minutes of silence, Kagome realized that they should be heading back to the hotel before they get caught.

* * *

**A/N: Phew... now this chapter is long unlike the first two. Phew...**


End file.
